Jealous doesnt suit anybody except Luke
by pottersnapemalfoy
Summary: Luke get's jealous of Mason. LukexNoah One-shot


Pairings:

Luke/Noah

Summary: Luke get's jealous of Mason.

Noah's POV:

As Mason and I walked off the plane and into the airport I was so glad that I was home. I felt a smile form on my face as I thought of Luke. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. I hope he was alright because I knew his father's funeral was yesterday and I couldn't believe that he made me go to see Jade Law even though I wanted to stay here and be with his family. I wanted to surprise him by coming home early I took out my cell phone and typed in Luke's number.

I listened to the other line ring and I waited patiently for Luke to pick me up. Mason was standing next to me looking for his car.

"Come on Noah, we should get going, you'll see Luke when we get to Oakdale." I stared at him for a moment then I hung up the phone and followed Mason to his car.

-x-

At Oakdale Mason and I walked near Java, I stood next to Mason. I stared at the scene around me. I gasped to myself when I realized that this was the place where Luke and I went to the Halloween party and he fell out of his wheelchair. My eyes went wide as I remembered the scene perfectly.

-flash back-

I was standing with a group of my friends from my classes .I laughed at something the guy said next to me. My ears perked up like a cat when I heard Luke speak behind me.

"Hey…do you mind if I join the party?" he asked. I gave him a big grin and a rushed over to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Um guys this is my friend Luke..." I said to my friends. Luke gave me a look of disappointment as he began to wheel himself to a small table. I nodded to my friends and followed with Luke.

"Why couldn't you tell them I was your boyfriend Noah?" he whispered to me. I looked at him and gulped slowly.

"I'm sorry Luke. But what was I supposed to say to them?"I asked as I walked in front of Luke.

"It...it doesn't matter right now. I don't want to fight." He told me. I smiled and nodded at him. I sat in the seat and I saw him trying to get out of his wheelchair by himself.

"Uh… Luke do you need help? I don't want you to hurt yourself."I said with looked at me and smiled got up from his chair and tried to sit in the seat across from mine.

My heart was beating fast as I saw him get up off the chair. I saw him. I saw him slips his hand off the chair rest and saw him fall onto the stopped moving around us. I couldn't feel myself move. I was frozen from the spot as i saw Luke humiliated as his bum crushed onto the ground. I could see a few tears start to form in his eyes.

I looked up and saw Lily Snyder run over to her son and helped him up. I still couldn't feel myself move from my seemed froze in my world.

"Luke..."I whispered. His face was red from embarrassment. He just waved at me and stared up at his mom.

"Can..can you just take me home...please?" he whispered. She nodded and rolled her son away from the scene.

end of flash back

-x-

I blinked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mason.

"Would you like to go and get some coffee with me Noah? You must be thirsty after a long plane ride."He said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Mason, I want to thank you again for everything your doing for was party last night was a blast. I had a lot of fun meeting those cool people." I gave him a goofy grin and he leaned in and hugged me.

"Noah?" I heard a voice behind me. I stepped away from Mason and looked back and saw looked looked so eyes were red and his face was a bit pale. I felt almost guilty for going to the party last night.

"Hey Luke. I was just about to call you and tell you i was here early" I announced to looked at me with some sort of look i didn't understand.

"Oh..."He whispered as he stared at the ground. I looked at him and then back at Mason.

"Well i think i should go. I'll see you later Luke" Mason said as he left to go inside java.

I went over to Luke and hugged him tightly. I felt him tighten his hold around me."I missed you so much Noah" he whispered to me. I kissed the bottom of his ear and held him tighter.

"Can you take me home now Noah" he asked me quietly. I nodded and let go of his waist and held his hand as we walked to our apartment. I smiled at the thought of it. I couldn't wait to be alone with Luke.

-x-

As we walked down the streets Luke thought it was a good idea to lay down on the grass. I lied down next to him and wrapped my left arm around his shoulder as he popped up his body with his right elbow.

"I really missed you yesterday Noah..it was..it was hard..I shouldn't have let you go..I knew i couldn't handle it Im such a wimp" He told me. I stared at him in shock and shook his shoulders.

"You're not a all those things that happened to us? You stayed strong when I married Ameera, when my father died, when we broke up during New Years Eve, you stayed strong and helped both of us go through the rough now it's my turn to be strong for you. I'll try my hardest to help you and your family. I'll be here if you need a should to cry on or to vent or anything. I love you Luke and I always will" I announced my had tears in his eyes as soon as I finished that statement.

He leaned over and kissed me.I heard someone behind us. I looked up and saw gave a sharp breath and glared at Mason.

"Hey sorry to barge in on you like that, but you guys should get a room," he chuckled and left.

Luke stared at me with anger."Why does he seem to pop up everywhere?"He growled in annoyance. I stared wide eyed at him and gave him a big grin.

"Your jealous aren't you Luke?"I asked him in a stared at me like i was crazy.

"What!? NO! What gave you that idea?"He asked me as he placed his hands on his hips. I giggled behind the back of my hand. I saw his face turn red.

"You know how I'm a mind reader Noah?" he asked me suddenly. I stared at him and nodded."Well i know what your thinking" He came up to me and played with a button on my shirt and he slid his right hand up my shirt messaging my feeling always made me feel tingly inside and i stared into his eyes.

"What am I thinking Luke?"I asked smirked and leaned up to my ear and whispered.

"You're thinking about taking me home?" I gave him a hearted smile and held his hand.

"Well if that's so then i should obey such a request."I laughed and so did Luke as we walked home with no Mason to bug us and make Luke jealous


End file.
